CHICO PERDIDO
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Adivinen dónde fue a parar el pobre Ryoga? ONESHOT


"**Chico perdido"**

Caminaba muy aprisa por las calles casi empujado a la gente que se cruzaba en mi camino, iba tarde, como siempre, el tiempo avanzaba rápido en mi reloj, era como si estuviera en una competencia contra el minutero la cual perdería si no me apresuraba, los tibios pero molestos rayos del sol de la mañana se atravesaban por mi rostro haciendo todavía más agotadora mi carrera hacia la escuela, ¿Por qué demonios mi despertador se tenía que descomponer precisamente hoy?, hoy que tengo un importante examen de álgebra, la noche anterior me había quedado estudiando hasta tarde ya que no podía resolver esos odiosos problemas de matemáticas, razón por la cual el sueño prácticamente me había vencido y gracias a eso ahora me encontraba corriendo hacia el colegio faltando solamente diez minutos para que la prueba diera inicio, si no llegaba a tiempo y conociendo el carácter del profesor seguramente me reprobaría sin ninguna compasión, ya me había advertido que si llegaba a tener otro retraso más, las oportunidades se agotarían para mí provocando un reporte y por lo tanto un castigo. Miré otra vez mi reloj, suspiré con fastidio al ver que los minutos seguían avanzando sin piedad, mis pasos se aceleraron otro poco más provocando que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza, odiaba el hecho de que mi casa estuviera a ocho calles de mi preparatoria, si hubiera sido por mí, no hubiera dudado en pasar volando por las avenidas, pero como comprenderán, resulta terriblemente incómodo correr llevando puesto un uniforme escolar.

Mi caminata se detuvo al momento en el cual llegué a al final de la cuadra, respiré hondo intentando recuperarme mientras veía pasar frente a mí varios autos, la luz roja peatonal estaba encendida por lo tanto no podía cruzar, me comencé a desesperar, ¿cuánto tiempo podía durar en cambiar a luz verde?, esos instantes me parecieron una eternidad haciendo que mi pie izquierdo comenzara a dar pequeños golpes al suelo, aproveché para abrir mi mochila y cerciorarme de que llevara todo lo necesario, en verdad que era pesada, mi mano derecha podía sentir el peso del enorme y grueso libro de álgebra con el cual había estudiado el día anterior, también llevaba el de geografía, el de filosofía y el de historia, además de un par de libretas y un estuche para mis lápices, ¡es increíble todo lo que nos hacen cargar!, pensé al mismo tiempo en que fruncía el ceño, seguí revisando, bolígrafo, lápiz, goma, calculadora, formulario, al parecer todo estaba en orden, nada se me había olvidado, un segundo…mi almuerzo, ¡había olvidado traer mi almuerzo!, no era posible, salí tan rápido de mi casa que ni siquiera había recordado tomar la bolsa con mi comida ¡Rayos! dije con frustración mientras el semáforo cambiaba de color indicando que ya se podía avanzar, dejando un poco mi enojo de lado continué con mi veloz caminar pensando que no podía haber otra persona más distraída que yo.

Miré por tercera vez mi reloj, faltaban siete minutos para que las clases comenzaran y a mí todavía me faltaban tres calles por atravesar, al demonio con el uniforme, me puse a correr lo más rápido que pude, era más conveniente un regaño por portar el uniforme en mal estado, que uno por reprobar un examen tan importante, sentía todas las miradas de las personas que transitaban por la calle y las de los vendedores de las distintas tiendas mientras pasaba junto a ellos como alma que lleva el diablo provocando una pequeña ráfaga de aire y dejando una nube de polvo detrás mío, de ninguna manera iba a faltar ese día a clases, no señor, no había estudiado tanto en vano, yo realizaría ese examen y además lograría una buena nota.

Mi corazón comenzó a sentir alivio al ver mi escuela a solo una cuadra de distancia, ya casi llegaba, podía observar a varios de mis compañeros conversando entre ellos, en ese instante me percaté de que poco a poco comenzaban a ingresar a las aulas dejando el patio completamente desierto, dentro de cuatro minutos las puertas estarían cerradas, incrementé más la velocidad, estaba a escasos metros de la entrada cuando de repente sentí un fuerte impacto contra mi cuerpo al llegar a la última esquina que me restaba por cruzar, la fuerza de tal choque hizo que retrocediera un paso, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, cerré los ojos, solté mi mochila, escuché el sonido de mis libros desplomándose en el suelo y pude sentir el frío pavimento rozar mis brazos, era lo único que me faltaba, definitivamente ese no era mi día de suerte.

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco para ver qué era lo que había ocurrido, el primer sentimiento que se cruzó por mi mente fue el enojo ¿con quién diantres había chocado?, ¿Por qué rayos la gente no se fija por dónde camina?, ¡ahora sí que no llegaré a tiempo!, pensé mientras sobaba con mi mano mi otro brazo, levanté la mirada y lo primero que vi fue una pañoleta amarilla con franjas negras sobre la cabeza de un chico, mi enfado se evaporó al momento en que esos hermoso ojos color miel se toparon con los míos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo ofreciéndome su mano, yo la tomé nerviosamente y me puse de pie

-Sí, sí estoy bien –dije sin quitarle la mirada de encima, al parecer y comprobándolo con el impacto que recibí, ese muchacho debía ser muy fuerte, de repente, el llegar tarde al colegio se convirtió en la cosa menos importante del mundo

-Discúlpame por favor, siempre estoy distraído –parecía ser muy amable

-No…fue mi culpa, yo era la que iba demasiado rápido –ambos comenzamos a levantar mis cosas del suelo, él también llevaba un gran equipaje, una enorme mochila marrón y un curioso paraguas rojo

-¿Segura que no te lastimé?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –dije sonriéndole, lo que provocó en él un pequeño sonrojo

-Me alegro –él también sonrió, me miró por un instante y después hizo una pregunta –Yo…verás, me encuentro perdido, ¿me podrías indicar el camino hacia la preparatoria Furinkan?

-¿Furinkan? –pregunté algo extrañada, ese nombre sonaba como si fuera de otro país, nada parecido al nombre de alguno de los colegios que yo conocía

-Sí, he estado buscando el camino desde hace tiempo y sigo sin encontrarlo

-Lo lamento, no he oído de ninguna escuela con ese nombre –dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Un momento… -dijo él haciendo una pausa y mirando alrededor, parecía en verdad muy confundido -¿No estamos en Nerima cierto?

-¿Nerima? –cuestioné nuevamente alzando una ceja –Me parece que Nerima está en Japón…nos encontramos en América

Al tiempo en que le dije aquello suspiró con fastidio, no parecía estar muy sorprendido, al contrario parecía como si ya lo viera venir, rió y colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza

-Ohh vaya…nunca había llegado tan lejos -no entendí lo que quiso decir así que simplemente lo observé –Dime, ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir un mapa?

-Si claro, mira, a dos cuadras a la izquierda está la biblioteca, seguro que ahí encontrarás el mapa que quieras –fue entonces cuando recordé que ya iba muy tarde a mi examen de álgebra, tomé mi mochila y di unos cuantos pasos alejándome un poco de él –Te llevaría yo misma pero ahora tengo un poco de prisa

-No hay problema, muchas gracias –dijo inclinando un poco su cuerpo, me sorprendió mucho, nunca antes nadie me había hecho una reverencia y menos un chico que ni su nombre sabía, esto provocó una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, enseguida tomó sus cosas y también partió –Hasta luego

Le respondí moviendo mi mano de un lado a otro a modo de despedida, esperé unos segundos más, lo miré avanzar y dar vuelta en la esquina opuesta a la dirección que yo le había indicado, me desconcerté, al parecer ese muchacho era más distraído que yo, quise alcanzarlo para decirle que había equivocado el camino pero la presión del examen estaba sobre mí, así que di media vuelta hacia mi escuela, seguramente recibiría un reporte por llegar tarde de nuevo, pero bueno, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de tropezarse con alguien tan amable y guapo, supongo que ya no lo volveré a encontrar, aunque quien sabe, después de todo es un chico perdido.

FIN DEL FANFIC

**Un nuevo oneshot cruzó por mi cabeza mientras dormía jaja oh vamos, soñar no cuesta nada, además ya puedo decir que conocí a Ryoga al menos en un sueño XD, pobre, hasta el continente americano vino a parar jeje.**

**Espero sus opiniones y comentarios. Prometo apresurarme en mis otros fics.**

**Saludos, Nabiki-san**

**P.D. Ranma ½ es propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi **


End file.
